Optical devices incorporating diffusion films that diffuse light incident upon the films are known. For example, diffusion films may be added to liquid crystal display (LCD), or other display structures to diffuse light. In a typical LCD display diffusion is introduced to a backlight assembly by adding separate diffusion films.